Torchwood case file 1889
by ThePhantomsSoprano
Summary: From the archive case files of Torchwood. After his arrival on earth a miscalculation sends Captain Jack Harkness to Victorian London. After months of torture by his handlers he becomes employed by the Institute. This short case file from the archives details his encounter with the Author H.G. Wells & the incarnations of 4th / 6th & 10th Doctor.


The Time Machination

*Side Note.. Since I have never come across or read this particular story everything is of my own writing using the tardis data core info on this particular story as a reference guide.*

Subjects of this particular file are as follows: * 10th Doctor incarnation. Along with his 4th and 6th versions. * Writer H.G. Wells * Eliza Cooper & Robert Lewis (agents of Torchwood) * Jonathan Smith (51st century time traveler & enemy of the doctor)

Details...

London 1889

This Case file details the encounters of the re-known author H.G. Wells with the Subject known only as The Doctor. On one previous occasion the man became a companion for a time with said subject. According to the files that particular version was the doctor's 6th incarnation and his then current companion of the time. Torchwood agents while interrogating Mr. Wells before releasing him back into society and home found that on this occasion he had helped the doctor prevail against 2 alien adversaries known only as: Morlox & Borad. Both of these species are as yet unknown to Torchwood at the present time.

It would also come to the attention of the Torchwood institute that 2 other incarnations of the doctor would appear during this time period. One being the 10th and his current companion, one Rose Tyler who both encountered the monarch Queen Victoria saving her 10 yrs previous to this date from a werewolf causing the Queen to create the Torchwood Institute. During this time this particular incarnation was looking to refuel his time travel machine that he refers to as the Tardis in such a way so as not to attract the attention of Torchwood or any of our agent that may have been in that area due to the fact that he was unable to achieve his goal of refueling at the Rift in the center of Cardiff here on planet earth since it is one of our main Hubs of the organization.

Our agents at the time, one Eliza Cooper and Robert Lewis were in fact in the area at the time and detected coronal energy and followed it to its focal point there they would fail in their task of capturing the doctor or his tardis and instead capture a man known as Jonathan Smith. It would turn out that this man was responsible for the coronal energy discharges that would enable our agents to track him to his point of origin when just happened to co-inside with where the subject known as the doctor was currently situated. It is unfortunate that the doctor was able to refuel and leave the area before he was captured.

Jonathan Smith on the other hand was shot and stunned by agents of and then taken to be interrogated at the west Indian docks of London. They would learn only that this man was also a time traveler and the doctor's enemy before he would disappear from the base never to be seen or heard from again. Torchwood and its agents continually defend the planet from and alien incursions that may arise while trying to track down the subject for capture and interrogation.

As for the author H.G Wells he would notify our agents that he would re - encounter the 10th doctor while on his way home from being released from their base. The subject it seems encouraged the man to continue his penmanship of his future stories such as The War of the Worlds he would not only write but come to publish later in his life. It also came to us from him of his only other encounter with the doctor this time in his 4th incarnation along with the current companion of the time a most unusual woman called Leela of the Savateem. Apparently seeing this version of the man arrive would give the writer all he required to write the book he would publish later entitled The Time Machine.

It is most unfortunate that at the present time we are unable to provide photographic images of all subjects within this case file but should any appear at a later date of they will of course be added to the case file.

Case Closed.


End file.
